I do, or didn't I?
by jermansushi
Summary: Neji is being forced into a political marriage for the sake of the clan. Tenten just isn't going to stand for that...
1. Well, that's Surprising

Tenten would always remember that the worst day of her life started out like any other normal day. Rise at dawn, meet with training buddies, roll eyes if they included Lee (such as today), and work very, very hard until the need to pass out had faded into mild discomfort.

Everything was fine that beautiful, sun drenched morning until one statement:

"I'm getting married."

Dead silence.

Neji's statement was met with looks of shock from his two former teammates. It was a rare occasion that they all had time to train together at this point in their careers, and it wasn't until each of them had paused to breathe that this information was shared.

Tenten suppressed the urge to vomit, screech, and babble incoherently at the same time. Lee was less successful.

"But Neji! You…you swore NEVER…I do not understand, though I am quite overjoyed by the upcoming of so glorious a celebration of youth and the power of love and…." Lee continued to babble in the background of Tenten's hearing. There was too much or a roar in her ears to continue to give him her full attention. Neji would not meet her searching eyes, choosing instead to look resolutely forward.

Neji was going to get married, and not to her, the woman who loved him. They were best friends, a relationship forged at first through the mutual aggravation toward green clad beings.

"…and Gai-sensei will of course be so excited…."

Funny enough, it was not Neji who had needed to warm up to his team. It had been Tenten at first. Neji had entered Team Gai with the attitude that it was his duty to succeed, which required at least a guise of cooperation and attempt to conceal SOME of his disdain. It helped that Gai-sensei had immediately shown that he was a force to be respected (in a purely professional aspect).

Tenten had entered the all male team with the expectation of being coddled and needing to prove herself at every turn, which had made her caustic, unfriendly, and unnervingly driven. Gai made it clear quickly that he expected her to work just as hard and made no reference to her gender. In fact, Tenten had often wondered if he was even aware of it. Lee was impossible to resist forever, almost like a really cute fungus. And Neji had cracked that ice with a well placed sarcastic comment under his breath about the undue flexibility of spandex in certain…areas of anatomy. Tenten had snorted so hard she choked on her drink. It was friendship from then on.

Her drive had remained, though she was a softhearted girl underneath all that shell and let it show in a sisterly fashion to her new friends. Until, one day those damn hormones had kicked in and made a disturbing point of Neji's very fine physique…

"…But I would NEVER betray the lovely Sakura in such a fashion of course…."

Dammit, he still would not meet her eyes.

Over time, and missions apart, Tenten and Neji made it a point to have time together to catch up. Tenten was sure she was the only person Neji honestly told every detail of his life to. She did the same. Eventually she realized her true feelings for the Hyuuga prodigy, and cursed herself for months for craving the one thing she could not have. She respected him for maturing into a thoughtful, cautious and brilliant shinobi. She loved him for reasons she could not name. It was a silent understanding between them that nothing would never happen because of his decision to avoid marriage. She avoided pointless confessions and focused on continuing to there for him as the best friend possible.

Until now.

"OH! I understand now! It is the glorious sunrise of youth in Tenten, the most honorable of women, that you wish to join in matrimonious harmony, yes?" Lee looked expectantly at both teammates, hope and happiness shining in his eyes.

Neji looked to be in shock at such a statement and finally turned his face to the group. Tenten wanted to throttle Lee.

Lee was cursed with naivety and a lack of tact, not stupidity. He noticed far more than most people were comfortable with him revealing (loudly) and Tenten had beat into him for a long time to keep such things to himself. Clearly a revisit to such lessons was in order.

She knew Neji didn't want to marry due to clan politics, she knew he kept a distance from women for that purpose, she knew his heart suffered for it. She knew he craved her presence and it had been hinted that he wished she would fall for other men and lead the life she deserved.

"I will be bound to the Lady Hinata, as is the will of Lord Hiashi."

Now that, she didn't know.

Lee's smile faded into a rare serious expression. "This will make you happy?"

Neji glanced at Tenten's stiff form. "It is Lord Hiashi's attempt to merge his brother's bloodline back to the Main House and show peace to other branch families. It is a move that will only benefit the clan."

Political union. A exactly created bethrothal with no emotion behind it. The kind that often left people…dissatisfied. Suddenly Tenten felt she could breathe again.

Neji chose at that moment to politely excused himself, sorrow evident only in his eyes to the two people who knew him best.

As he left, Tenten called out to him. "How soon?"

Neji paused long enough to reply, "two weeks" before continuing to walk away. Lee turned in devastation to his female companion. "Are you going to just let him leave?"

He watched a wicked smile form slowly on her lips. A sign that trouble was about to brew.

"Oh no, Lee. I'm not giving up that easily at all…."


	2. To Plan a Way

Hello my brave readers! This is the first fanfic I have written after many years of avidly reading them, so be gentle. I am a fan of Naruto fics thanks to the endless possible pairings, but the recent Ten/Neji fics all had Tenten crying and wailing if Neji didn't accept her or playing into the schemes of her "more experienced and feminine" friends. I see Tenten as more of a character who is capable of her own scheming and experience and so made this fic, though it isn't the only pairing you will see... I hope it strikes some humor, and let's see where it takes us!

For the record, if something isn't canon feel free to point it out, but for the most part this is set "post" manga when they are all young adults, 20 ish, and have achieved significant positions in ninja society.

BTW: don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters. If I did, I would do naughty things….

The first step was to find Hinata. Tenten was sure that the purple haired beauty would not be pleased with the arrangement and was also sure she would get the most help and information from her. So Tenten sent a polite invitation to the BBQ restaurant for lunch the next morning and was accepted.

It was essentially reconnaissance. Neji wasn't going to give the details she needed since he took a dim view of others interfering with his decisions. Well, that was too damn bad. As a best friend, there were just some things you did. Saving their happiness (and incidentally your own) was one of them.

Hinata took a graceful sip of cool tea and then smiled politely at Tenten. Hinata was a far cry from the stuttering girl of her past. Being a Jounin tended to force maturity in some areas, leaving her a poised young woman who simply tended to be modest, polite, and still naturally shy. She was in no way a pushover, fully deadly in her own right and with a stubborn streak. The only place she remained docile and obedient was in her father's presence, a habit of a lifetime difficult to break.

"This is about the wedding." Hinata stated. It wasn't a question. Hinata suspected from Neji's disheartened attitude the previous night that he had told his team, and has been expecting a meeting of sorts to take place. Stupid, Hinata was not.

"Yes. I know you can't be happy with it either. Are you also determined to go through with it?" Tenten asked the question simply, as if resigned to an affirmative answer. Inside, she held a breath. If Hinata intended to honor the betrothal, stopping it would be that much harder. It was a big risk.

"I do not think I have a choice in the matter. It was presented as such to me" Hinata answered, glancing down to shield her disappointment. The gesture was not lost on her dining partner.

"What if you did?" Tenten asked. At that Hinata's eyes shot up from her tea, hope lighting them. Tenten took her cue and rushed on.

"We could stop it. All people in this world have the right to a chance for happiness, including those of the Hyuuga clan. Neji is so wrapped up in honor for the clan he will never consider going against your father himself, but there is no way he wants this. For goodness sakes, you're almost siblings!"

Hinata nodded at the statement. Marrying a cousin was not a strange occurrence in noble households, rather more the norm to keep with bloodlines and wealth. But Hinata had to agree, this was too close for comfort.

Hinata chose to shed light on the motive. "My father has become very close to Neji in the past years. This idea of his is a way to return the blood of his twin to the Main House, and possibly the Head of the Clan." Seeing Tenten was following, she continued, "See, Hanabi is currently heir, so the Elders will never consent to her marrying branch. I hold high status only as a potential Hyuuga brood mare." Hinata spat the words out with such poison Tenten was taken aback. "My pure blood mixed with Neji's prodigy status is certain to produce desirable offspring in the Elders eyes. And, should Hanabi fail to lead, marry, or produce a viable heir, our children would be set in perfect position to save the Clan. My father thinks he is thwarting the bad fate of having weak daughters with this plan, as well as easing his guilt at Neji's position" she finished.

Tenten frowned. It made perfect political sense, and were they all herd animals this attempt at breeding a line would be great. As it was, none of them deserved to be treated as such. This information revealed that Hiashi would never be convinced to change his mind.

"Why the short time frame? Two weeks is hardly a decent amount for preparation. If anything, people would be suspicious of your reputation." Tenten said.

"Father is afraid one of us will be sent on an extended mission and the elders will think of an excuse. He made the invitations clear so that no one would suspect. I think he also plans on forcing me to retire for child bearing. I will never worry about reputation outside of the compound because I will never leave." Hinata explained. Tenten looked disgusted. Hinata bore a similar expression.

"I would love to avoid this plan, but the whole clan is set on it. Without Neji to refuse, how is it possible?" Hinata whispered. One never knew in a ninja society who may be listening.

Tenten leaned to the side as their meal was brought. The two women ate in silence, both thinking furiously. There wasn't just the problem of stopping the marriage. Hinata's involvement had to absolute secret, or her punishment would be most severe. It was a big risk for her, and a sign that she was ready to pull out from under her father's thumb. Tenten looked out the window, determined to find a way that would keep them within the limits of honor and reduce clan retaliation on both Neji and Hinata.

At that time, Sakura and Ino happened to walk by. A bizarre idea formulated in Tenten's brain at the sight of them. While not the brilliant strategist that Shikamaru was, Tenten was a fair hand at scheming. What entered her mind would be daring, near impossible, and if it failed would ruin all of their lives.

But it could work.

Grinning, she turned to Hinata once more. "We are gonna need a few recruits."

Sakura had spent the perfect morning. She'd had a full night's comfortable sleep, leisurely breakfast with her mother, gone shopping with Ino and found the cutest outfit on sale. Now they walked toward her house once more to prepare lunch, watch movies and do a home spa. Nothing could ruin her wonderful day off.

Oh how very wrong it is to tempt fate with such thoughts.

"Sakura! Ino!"

Sakura turned to see Hinata waving and calling to her. Tenten stood by her side. Sakura knew the two girls were close even though she herself was not more than an acquaintance with Tenten. She respected her abilities as a Kunoichi, and admired her ability to put up with Lee. Beyond that she knew little about her.

"Hinata, how nice to see you." Sakura responded. Ino only smiled and waved, impatient to get out of the hot sun.

"We were wondering if…perhaps…do you have time to speak with us?" Hinata asked. Sakura wondered why both women would seek them out. Ino raised a brow wondering the same thing. Any occurrence out of the ordinary had her immediate attention as potential gossip and information. The two glanced at one another. Ino shrugged nonchalantly, saying "we were on our way to watch movies at Sakura's house. Care to join?"

Hinata gave a slight bow and smiled. "Yes, that would be lovely".

As the women walked, each was occupied with their own thoughts. Hinata recalled the rushed discussion with Tenten…

"_What do we need them for?"Hinata had asked._

"_Sakura is a medical expert, we need her help for my plan. She can be trusted to keep to herself."_

"_And Ino? Surely you realize we cannot trust her with a secret…"_

"_She would find out anyway, knowing her information network. It's best if we get her on our side before that."_

Once settled at Sakura's, the hostess and her blonde friend looked quizzically at their guests. Hinata was fidgeting, a habit she was only still prone to under social duress. Tenten, a normally easygoing girl, was frowning.

"So what is it you need to discuss?" Sakura asked.

Hinata quickly explained the situation of her upcoming nuptials, answering Sakura's questions. Ino was quiet but paid very close attention, nodding at certain points.

"So you see, Neji nii-san will never allow shame to be brought to our clan, and anything that qualifies the breaking of the betrothal would be such." Hinata finished.

"That's why we need you two. We are going to trick Neji and the Hyuuga clan so that Hinata and he can never be bound. The only way that would work is to thwart the wedding night. A marriage on Noble levels is only valid with consummation" Said Tenten.

"You have a few problems in that plan" Ino interjected. "First, how are you going to trick him? Neji has the Byakugan, besides being a powerful Jounin. He will see through any genjustsu you try to pull. If you manage to trick him and stop the wedding night, what's to stop the clan from making sure it's done right the next time? Plus, Hinata will be punished for putting up so obvious a display of defiance. Especially if any word of this gets out beforehand…" she finished with a significant look.

"Hinata could be affected by whatever jutsu as well, and then she is excused. If it's powerful enough to get Neji, then her father will believe Hinata fell victim too." Said Tenten. Ino was pointing out some very obvious flaws. "And Ino, that's why we NEED you. You are the controller of gossip and information circulation in this village as part of the intelligence corps. Spread the rumors that Hinata and Neji are determined to make the clan proud with this."

Ino stared at them seriously. "You are asking me to do something borderline illegal."

"As well as me" said Sakura. "You know the only way to trick Neji is to affect him physically, which is why you came to me for medical knowledge." Tenten and Hinata glanced at each other. Sakura had picked up their intent quickly.

"Is it even possible?" Tenten asked.

"Well…." Sakura thought about it for a time. "There is no way to implant a false memory medically. Neji will only follow our wishes if he thinks he has done his duty. Ino could try-"

"No" Ino said firmly. "If I plant a memory- which is even worse than illegal its immoral against an ally- it's permanent. You will never convince Neji that it didn't really happen. Hinata will be seen as lying" she said.

"Then what do we do?" Tenten asked, highly frustrated that her plan was being torn to shreds.

Sakura and Ino were quiet. Hinata spoke up, having reached the only possible conclusion.

"We replace the bride"

Review, and constructive comments please. As a former teacher, I dearly love to learn. 3


	3. When No One Wants To

Woohoo, thanks to all of you who have decided to follow or add my story to your favorites list. I am honored anyone would think so highly of it .

I do not own Naruto…at all…damn…

Neji was miserable beyond belief. He had tried meditating, training, bathing, and even stooping low enough to give drinking a try. It was an experience he would not repeat soon. Nothing could get his mind off of his impending wedding.

Were he the type of man to do so, he would damn Hiashi. Neji was intelligent enough to understand the motives behind the wedding, even appreciate the political genius behind it. But…Hinata was the closest blood relative he got along with. Almost a sister to him. The idea of not only marrying her, but SLEEPING with her….Neji felt ill.

He and Hinata had become close slowly in the years since they had made Chuunin. Shortly before Hinata's Jounin test, she had requested to train with him regularly. That time between them made them family. Neji learned to respect Hinata as a different type of fighter, one whose strength lied in her grace and fierce loyalty to any teammate. The two paired well on missions between his offensive strength and her defensive barrier.

Were she of another clan, or even further away in the family, he maybe could more easily accept Hinata as a suitable life partner. But this just felt wrong.

Regardless it was going to happen. He was going to wed her, that was his decision. If he was lucky, they would produce a child with minimum amount of intimacy. Neji would make sure Hinata never suffered clan scorn by refusing her offspring. He would certainly appreciate his children becoming full clan members with the Byakugan, the one reason he had avoided marriage previously. And as her husband, he could also ensure that she would never be forced into retirement. Hinata loved being a ninja, and she was a damn good one. He would not let anyone make her a brood mare.

This much his meditation had helped him resolve. He was doing the right thing. It was not this that broke his heart.

It was Tenten. Dear God, why would fate do so cruel a thing to him? Put a beautiful strong woman in his path, how could he help but love her? And if it were at least unrequited he could cherish her from a safe distance. But no, she had to return his feelings. It cost him more pain than anyone would know to see her love a man who wouldn't give her the life she deserved. He never told her about his feelings, didn't dare. If he did, he would lock her feelings to him. Better to stay at a distance and hope one day she would move on.

He would take his secret to the grave.

"Oh, absolutely not, that is the most absurd idea I have ever heard!"

Tenten could not believe the setup her friends had just come up with. The idea of her doing what they wanted…Neji would never forgive her.

"I can't marry Neji without his knowledge and consent, he would flip when he figured it out! Not to mention its WRONG" Tenten screamed.

"It's perfect Tenten. We get you into the marriage bed and trick him into sleeping with you instead. In the nobility, that's all that counts" Said Ino.

"And just how do you propose we get that to work? Rely on the dark?" Tenten snorted. Like any ninja worth their salt couldn't determine another person in the dark, even without the Byakugan.

"I have an idea" said Sakura. "I can concoct a hallucinogenic. It should be easy, and Neji won't know who you are until it's too late." The three girls smiled with their breakthrough.

"No good." Hinata blew the bubble. "As soon as Neji feels off, he will become suspicious, and he will notice if his bride is not right. And to create so powerful a drug as to affect the Byakugan? Is it even possible?"

Sakura chewed on her lip. Now that Hinata mentioned it, that complex a drug would be difficult, even with Hinata's information on her family traits. Plus if it ever got into the wrong hands…it was playing with too many wrong turns.

"Ok…well then we are back to square one" Sakura sighed.

"It doesn't matter, I won't have Neji sleep with me without consent, its deceitful" said Tenten.

"Honey, if you want any chance of stopping this, you HAVE to be deceitful" grumbled Ino. Really, this honor thing was getting in the way of people's happiness to a ridiculous degree. Doing the right thing was great and all, but to Ino the end justified many means. And there just had to be a way here, if Tenten would just own up to a little trickery… "I got it! Oh it's just too perfect…Hinata will have to be the best actress ever, but still!" Ino squealed. All three girls looked at her with mixtures of excitement and puzzlement. "Hinata tells Neji that she wants to make it easier on him and says she will henge into Tenten, then they switch places!" The other three looked skeptical.

"Ummmm…no" protested Tenten. "He will notice my chakra signature when we switch, we have trained too many times not to. Plus, how is Hinata supposed to explain that she chose ME of all people. For all we know, he could prefer a totally different woman in his bed". Tenten was not about to face that possible rejection, and the plan would not work of it hinged on that moment. While she adored Neji and knew she was his best friend, that didn't mean he wanted to sleep with her. Maybe if he were a normal man they would have dated and found out if they were suited, but he wasn't. And although he had to at least suspect Tenten's feelings, Neji had never once voiced reciprocating them beyond a very deep bond of friendship. That made Tenten very nervous. After all, he did spend a lot of energy trying to convince her to go after other men. That made it very possible he wanted to be only friends. Her only plan had been to stop the wedding, not be part of it!

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he wants to sleep with you" Ino snapped. Honestly, did this girl want her man or not?

"I have part of the solution" Hinata quietly interrupted. She sensed a full blown fight about to erupt. "I will tell Neji how very nervous I am and how it would be easier if we were both with someone we loved. I will say we should take a drug to enter a dreamlike state. If Neji takes a drug to dull his senses that I give him openly, he won't be suspicious. Then I can switch with Tenten and he will be convinced it's all just a fantasy" she finished. Ino and Sakura looked impressed.

"I can whip up a simple drug for that, much easier if I don't have to hide its effects. Sort of like alcohol, you expect to feel drunk" mused Sakura.

" And of course, in the morning Neji will accept his one love Tenten and according to his 'honor' never leave her!" crowed Ino.

"You assume it's me he will fantasize over! If he thinks of one woman and finds me in his bed, that's a problem!" Tenten was beyond panic, there was no way this would work or that she would risk his friendship. Too high.

"Easy fix" said Ino with a dismissing wave of her hand.

Tenten snorted. "Yeah, how do you figure that?"

"We ask him. Where is Lee today?"

Sooo, I debated between letting the plan reveal itself with the characters actions, but then I figured it would be funnier if you knew the motivation behind the craziness. This plan is the most legitimately possible I could think of, no magic tricks or unrealistic nonsense (well, as far as I can manage it is a ninja world). But don't assume that means it works…;)

Review, be constructive or supportive please!


	4. Phase One

Hello all! So my goal is about a chapter a week, I know that is slow but I write when its strikes me, forcing it makes for BAD fanfiction.

I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. I would not be a poor student if I did. (cry)

"Yoo-Hoo, hey booooys!" The call was high pitched and stretched out, causing maximum attention to be given to the caller by any one in a 100 yard distance. Blonde hair sparkling, chest bouncing enticingly, long shapely legs gleaming, skirt fluttering, and a big smile plastered on her face, Shikamaru wondered if his female friend and teammate had any idea as to how ridiculous she looked. He glanced at his lunch partners to see their reaction. Couji was eating as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred (which was true), Shino had turned his head slightly (who could tell a reaction under that hood), and Kiba was openly staring with his mouth hanging.

Oh yea, she knew. Troublesome woman…

"Does she always do that?" Kiba asked, eyes forced away from the rapidly approaching blonde.

"Unfortunately…yes" Shikamaru answered as Ino arrived and scooted into the booth next to Kiba and Shino.

"Goodness, such good looking men at one table! I am a lucky girl" Ino gushed, sending a flirtatious smile around the table.

"Cut it out Ino, what do you want?" Shikamaru sighed. Damn woman always did this when she wanted something, and it took so much time. He would rather cut to the chase and get this over with. She wouldn't leave them be until it was.

"Oh I have news" she continued, snagging a piece of meat from the barbeque, studying it carefully, and then popping it in her mouth. She swallowed it quickly. Kiba was staring again. "Neji and Hinata are getting married! Have you ever heard such a thing? Thought it would never happen…and of course this puts Neji beautifully into the main house, family finally joining as they should" Ino cast her eyes down slyly as she stole another bite, knowing her chatter was getting to her mates. Shikamaru looked annoyed, Chouji politely curious, Shino was slouched but expressionless, and Kiba…was giving her a look of disappointment? "Neji and Hinata are both such wonderful ninja, think of what children they will have! And since they are up for big missions the wedding has to be so soon, I hope Hinata finds the right dress in time-"

"Ino stop. Why on earth is this so interesting? Noble marriages are nothing new, and we are already aware of it anyway." Shikamaru interrupted. Gossip was Ino's bread and butter, but this was not breaking news warranting such enthusiasm. Then again, it WAS Ino…the gears in his head started turning.

"Are they excited?" Chouji asked innocently. He was kind enough to give Ino encouragement. He understood her need to discuss and talk and was happy to give her an outlet. Chouji wasn't sure she wouldn't explode if he didn't.

"Well…not the way you would see or expect, Hyuuga's are so reserved. But I have it from Hinata personally that they are quite content, happy even!" Ino took a survey of the table again. All the same, though perhaps more intense. Kiba looked quite enraged. Did he harbor feelings for his teammate? Ino would have to check into that later…

Kiba very suddenly stood, jostling the table and startling Ino from her seat. She glared at him from where she had slid to the floor. "What the hell Kiba!" she screeched.

"There's no reason for you to spread Hinata's business around! What, are you the most INSENSITIVE woman in the world?" Kiba bit out forcefully at her. Ino felt her jaw drop. Kiba was YELLING at her? Good lord, if he only knew the truth that she was helping Hinata. Kiba had ushered Shino from the booth and stomped out.

"I don't see why happy news shouldn't be!" she yelled after him. Shikamaru started to chuckle, and quickly stopped when Ino turned her glare to him. "Troublesome…"

Neji was fairly sure that if he kept staring at Lee's thousand watt smile, he would go blind. That was saying a lot after training under Gai. "I'm sorry, would you repeat that question?

Lee beamed wider (how was he doing that!) and- oh lord- giggled. "Neji, I asked what maidenly form and mind you would most like to be in possession of!" Neji let out a sigh of relief. Lee's first attempt had been more along the lines of 'Do you want a girl's body?' which was interpretable on many disturbing levels.

"Ah. And WHY do you wish to have such information?" Neji asked. He was not comfortable in this situation.

"As beautiful and wonderful as I find my sunrise Sakura, I wish to know what womanly attributes are best to look for so that I may praise her for them!"

Neji sighed and pinched his nose between his eyes. This could easily turn to disaster. However, should Lee go ahead with it, perhaps Sakura would beat the ridiculousness out of him. That, and Lee was sure to stick around until Neji answered satisfactorily.

"Well most men-"

"No no!" Lee interrupted. Neji glared at him. "What, I'm telling you what you want."

"I do not wish to know what MEN like, but what YOU like!" Lee stated with a decided bob of his head. Neji raised an eyebrow. "For you see, Neji is the most respected of my peers and so what you find to be excellent attributes in a woman must be the best."

"O…k…" It made sense to Neji. And he knew that Lee would refrain from asking Gai. They made the mistake of once questioning him when they were fourteen…even Lee was traumatized from that incident. Lee was staring expectantly at him again. "Well, you should seek a partner who is intelligent and honorable above all, and since it's YOU I assume you should also look for someone willing to always work hard to improve themselves. Physical tastes are so diverse among men that they are personal, and secondary nonetheless." Lee was nodding along as if it all made perfect sense.

"Yes, but what types of physical attributes do you mean? Give me an example of your own so that I may compare and discover my own!"

Neji blinked. Oh for the love of… "FINE, I am partial to dark hair over light, same with eye color, and that a body is proportionally female, no one trait causing attention. The whole package. Now will you PLEASE GO AWAY?"

Lee smiled again, saluted, chirped, "Until later my youthful friend!" and disappeared. That was disturbingly easy….

"!"

Birds flew away as the scream broadcasted from a hospital window. It was the window to a lab where students and doctors could carry out experiments and create medications. Sakura, as the Hokage's protégé, actually was privileged enough to have her own laboratory for this very reason. It was from her window the scream emitted.

Sakura breathed in deeply trying to maintain her composure. She heard a slight shuffle behind her, and spun to see Hinata standing there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. What is the matter?" she asked quietly. Sakura blushed at being caught at such bad behavior. Hinata often assisted the hospital with overly complicated surgeries, her eyes seeing details before a surgery took place to let them know just what to expect. Once in a while she was even included during the procedure. Sakura knew Hinata was hoping to pick up further medical skills and that she had access to all hospital facilities, such as the labs.

"Sorry Hinata, didn't know you were there. I'm making the dose of dreamrose like we need, but ran into a complication. It can be addictive, and we don't want that or to make Neji too out of it. So I made a new formula, but it won't stabilize! I need a different ingredient that we don't grow here in Konoha."

"Where does it grow?"

"Suna. And it's a three day trip there and another three back. We just don't have that kind of time. Even if I rushed it, Tsunade-sama would be very suspicious first of why I need it and none of us can just disappear for a few days."

Hinata frowned slightly. "What shall we do?"

"That's why I was screaming. There is only one person I know who I can ask to bring it and is able to properly find it. Damn puppeteers."

Woohoo, we are getting somewhere! BTW, I am working on a Soul Eater piece as well for those of you interested. It'll be shorter and probably a one shot.


End file.
